


Always and Forever

by amoleofmonsters



Series: Sheith Month 2018 Fics [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: It's the day of Shiro's wedding and he doesn't understand why he's so nervous.--For Sheith Month 2018. Day 13: Happy Ending





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyooo this took longer than it should have because I'm not one for weddings and stuff, but I figured this prompt demanded I write about their wedding since I've had them end up being married in so many of the fics I've written this month. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at sharkrinsoup.tumblr.com!

Shiro’s palms are sweaty as he paces back and forth. He’s beyond restless, feels like he’s going to explode if he sits down. He doesn’t know how to handle the anticipation and it’s eating him alive. There’s a knock on the door and Shiro calls out, “Come in,” his voice wobbly. The door opens and Matt pops his head in. Shiro feels like he should have expected him, but he’s way too anxious to think logically. 

“How are you doing?” asks Matt, sitting down in an empty chair. 

Shiro thinks about lying to not worry Matt, but he’s certain that all of his emotions are stamped onto his face anyway. “You’d think after everything, I wouldn’t feel like I was two seconds away from jumping out of my skin.” 

“Shiro, sit down before you worry a hole into the carpet.” Matt patted the seat next to him. “Are you getting cold feet?” 

“No, no, dear god, no. I’ve dreamed about this for years, which is why I feel like I shouldn’t be this nervous. This is everything I want.” Shiro sits down and immediately begins fiddling with his thumbs. He wants to get up and pace again, but forces himself to stay still for Matt’s sake. 

“Listen, it’s definitely okay to be nervous. I mean you’re getting married. Everyone’s nervous on their wedding day.” 

Shiro stares down at his hands, not sure how to answer. He had promised to spend the rest of his life with Keith years ago. They had sworn themselves to each other when the ability to live another day was uncertain and “the rest of my life” could have meant a week. Back then he hadn’t needed an engagement or a wedding to know that he would never love anyone as much as he loves Keith. Keith promising to marry him pales in comparison to Keith risking his life to save him over and over again. Shiro doesn’t ever remember doubting Keith’s love, wonders if he ever did. They’re having this wedding because they’re lucky to have lived long enough to be able to. Shiro shouldn’t be as nervous as he is, and yet, he’s practically shaking from his emotions. 

There’s another knock on the door and this time, Pidge slides into the room. “He’s totally wigging out, isn’t he?” 

“You guessed it. He looks like he’s about to jump out of the window.” 

“I just...” Shiro starts talking then pauses to collect his thoughts. “This entire day could go to shit and it wouldn’t matter because I’d still have Keith. There’s nothing to be nervous about. I’ve been thinking of him as my life partner for years. This doesn’t change our relationship. I don’t get why I’m feeling this way.” 

Pidge crouches down in between Matt and Shiro’s seats. “It’s because for the first time in your life, the focus is on your relationship. You two were never subtle about your feelings for each other, but I know that you guys put things on the back burner for the war and for the team. You’ve always loved each other and been committed and all of that and yeah, that’s important, but now you can both prioritize your relationship. It’s no surprise you’re nervous. You’ve never had that before.” 

Shiro never realized it before, but at twenty-two, Pidge is wise beyond their years. He supposes that Pidge had to grow up the fastest out of all of them. While the rest of them were falling in love with each other and making so many mistakes, Pidge was watching it happen and understanding what was happening better than any of them did. Shiro had seen Pidge as the kid of the group, but that kid is gone. Shiro is so grateful to have Pidge in his life, both them and their brother. 

There’s a third knock on the door and Shiro wonders how many people are going to come give him advice on how to emotionally handle his wedding. Instead, Coran peaks his head in and says, “T-minus 5 minutes until the ceremony starts. You need to get out there.” 

“Thanks, Coran. I’m on my way,” says Shiro. Pidge ducks out of the room fast and both Shiro and Matt follow at a slower pace. Shiro arrives at the doorway of the chapel to see Commander Samuel Holt. He grins and clasps the man on the shoulder. “Thank you for standing in for my father today, Sam.” Shiro’s mother died when he was in middle school, and his father died while he had been piloting Voltron. When he returned to Earth to find himself an orphan, it had been devastating.

Commander Holt smiles. “I wouldn’t dare say no. You’re like a son to me. I just hope I can be a suitable stand in.” 

“My father wouldn’t have wanted it to be anyone else.” 

Shiro can hear the music that is being played inside the chapel. He links elbows with Commander Holt and, when Coran waves them in, they follow Matt into the chapel. Shiro walks down the aisle, his heart banging in his chest as he looks around the room at all of his guests. He smiles wide to hide his nerves and, as he approaches the podium, finally looks to his left. He sees Keith, his elbow linked with Krolia’s. Keith is pressed into a white suite that matches Shiro’s save for a red tie instead of Shiro’s black one. His hair is gelled back, and there’s a soft blush on his cheeks. He’s nothing short of absolutely beautiful; Shiro doesn’t know how it’s possible, but he falls even more in love. 

They reach for each other and Shiro takes Keith’s hands in his own. In that moment, it’s just the two of them, looking into each other’s eyes. He watches as tears begin to slide down Keith’s cheeks and he lifts a hand to brush them aside. “Hey, don’t cry.”

“You’re crying, too, you know.” 

Shiro lifts his hand to his face and feels that it’s wet. “So I am.”


End file.
